


Everything Stays, But it Still Changes

by asexualjuliet



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Bo Miller is a sweetheart, Gen, Tim Riggins is Soft, Tim Riggins is good with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Billy’s lost his sixth job this year, Coach won’t even look at Tim, and Jackie’s moving out, so Tim’s life is kind of… uncertain right now.(Not that life isn’t always uncertain. Tim doesn’t exactly have any long-term plans, so every day’s a surprise, winging it from place to place, girl to girl, drink to drink).Or, things are changing, and Bo Miller stops by to say goodbye.
Relationships: Tim Riggins & Bo Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Everything Stays, But it Still Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broadway_hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/gifts).



> I’m on season two in my FNL rewatch, and I was once again sad that Bo didn’t show up at all after season one, so I wrote this.
> 
> For broadway_hufflepuff, who is also soft for Bo Miller and who tbh would give her life for Tim Riggins.
> 
> Title from Everything Stays from Adventure Time
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Billy’s lost his sixth job this year, Coach won’t even  _ look _ at Tim, and Jackie’s moving out, so Tim’s life is kind of…  _ uncertain _ right now. 

(Not that life isn’t always uncertain. Tim doesn’t exactly have any long-term plans, so every day’s a surprise, winging it from place to place, girl to girl, drink to drink).

Billy’s out again, probably drunk off his ass at the Landing Strip, and Tim’s got the house to himself. 

He’s on the couch, nursing a beer, and if he’s being honest, he’d be happy if he didn’t move from this position all night. 

Which is why he doesn’t answer the door on the first ring. 

Or the second. 

By the third, he’s contemplating getting up. 

By the fourth, he’s wondering who the  _ hell _ is ringing his doorbell four goddamn times at 10pm. 

By the fifth ring, Tim gets up and answers the door. 

“What the  _ hell,”  _ he murmurs before looking down to see a little blond boy on his doorstep. 

“Bo?” he asks. He hasn’t seen the kid in the better part of a year, save for the occasional glance outside to see a little boy playing with his football in the front yard. 

“Hi, Tim Riggins!” Bo says. “How you been?”

“I… I’ve been good kid. Does—does your mom know you’re out here?” Tim asks, and he pretends he doesn’t feel a sudden pang of sadness when he mentions Jackie. 

Bo swiftly dodges the question, instead saying “We’re moving tomorrow and I wanna say bye.”

There’s a sadness in his eyes that Tim can’t recall ever seeing, because there’s never been a time he’s seen Bo anything less than ecstatic. The kid is full of energy, and his eyes always glitter with excitement. 

The excitement is gone now, the only thing left two sad blue eyes staring up at him. 

“Thanks for—for being so nice to me. I know you didn’t have to be,” Bo says, and how old is he now? Ten? Tim swears the kid has aged at least three years since the last time he saw him. 

“‘Course I did, kid,” Tim says. “You’re the coolest.”

Bo’s face lights up at that, an echo of the carefree little kid Tim used to know. “Really?” he asks, eyes wide. 

“Yeah, kid. Come on, I’ll walk you home.”

Bo smiles and grabs Tim’s hand, leading him across the street. He stops at Tim’s sign in the front yard. 

“Riggins. Fullback. Number thirty-three,” Bo recites, looking at the sign. 

“Yeah, kid,” Tim says, for lack of better words, waiting until Bo starts to walk away from the sign to take a single step of his own. 

“I’m gonna be a football player someday, too,” Bo says, with a lot of determination for a kid who’s never even watched a full football game. 

“Oh yeah?” Tim asks, squeezing the kid’s hand as they walk across the street. 

“Yeah,” Bo smiles. “I’m gonna be a fullback just like you.”

Tim laughs. “Kid, do you even know what a fullback is?”

Bo stops and thinks about it for a second. 

“Nope!” he says with a smile before resuming the march to his front door and swinging his arm back and forth along with Tim’s. 

“Well, then how do you know you’re gonna be one?” Tim asks with a smile, and  _ damn,  _ he’s soft for this kid. 

“Well,  _ you’re _ a fullback,” Bo points out, “And you’re, like, totally awesome!”

Tim pretends those words don’t tug at something in his heart as they climb the Millers’ front steps. 

“I’m gonna miss you, kid,” he says, and the words are genuine coming off his tongue. 

Bo gives him a toothy smile. 

“You too, Tim Riggins!” he says before giving Tim a quick hug and running inside. 

“Bo, honey, where  _ were  _ you?” Tim hears Jackie ask, and he smiles as he walks back home, looking up at the stars. 

Things don’t change much in Dillon. 

Tim gets the feeling they’re just starting to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
